Margaret: In my eyes
by LittleAnnie1
Summary: Margaret's point of view of the time Andrew came to the office in the end of The Proposal. Hope you guys enjoy!


I walked into my office and took a good look. I was going to get deportred in a few hours, so i really couldnt afford to leave anything behind. I knew i would, though, because of that moron Andrew. One part of me hated him, and really did, but then another over whelming one told me that i was in love with him. That was the part that was distracting me. I mean, I was the woman who was always scaring everyone, who ignored Judith when she said "Good morning, Ms. Tate", and most importantly, the woman who hadnt loved since she lost her parents in a car accident. Actually, I only told Andrew that. I never shared anything so...so...Personal in my life. I would only told someone i trusted...only someone who I LOVED that. And that love factor scared me. 'Oh, I have to give that box to...um... whatever my employees name is.' I thought. I imediatley brought the box out. "Here, i need you to bring this to the office and..." He cut me off. he was pointing in the other direction. "Uh, Miss Tate..." I was not in the mood. "What...what...?" He pointed behind me again. "What?" I said again only to turn around and see..."Hey..." Andrew? Oh god. There he was, the man who was responsible for the time that i fell off the boat, slapping into me totally naked, and.. telling me I was a very beautiful woman. "Andrew. Why are you...PANTING?" He took a few heavy breaths and looked up at me. "Because I've been running." I raised and eyebrow and noticed all of the glares I was getting. For once, when i looked at them, they didnt look away. "Oh, where, from Alaska?" Andrew ignored my comment. "I need to talk to you." He said, ignoring that I was about to be deported. "Yeah, well, as you can see i dont really have time to talk because i have to catch a 5:45 to Toronto imediatley." I stopped talking and turned around. "So, i need these shipped out of the office and..." "Margaret..." I ignored Andrew. I didnt have time for him at that moment. "I also need you to-" "Margaret! Stop Talking!" I jumped and turned around. I never knew Andrew had any guts to stand up for himself. The look in his eyes made me think-made me KNOW- he was serious. I glanced around the office and the staff imediatley sat down in their seats for the first time that afternoon. Maybe I still scared them. Andrew gave me a serious look. "This will just take a sec." I crossed my arms and sighed. "Fine. What?" I wasnt interested in what he hated about me, he would probably curse me out for leaving him. Yeah, I bet that is why he came here. I avoided anyone's gaze, especially Andrew's. He took a deep breath and continued. "Three days ago, I loathed you. I used to dream about you getting hit by a cab..or poisened." Nicely done, Andrew. "Wow..Thats nice.." I said sarcastically. "I told you to stop talking. Then we had our little adventure in Alaska and things to started to change. Things changed when we kissed." Wait... did he just say things changed when we kissed? I mean.. that little peck that was encouraged by his family did sort of bring out some feelings..but it was nothing. It meant nothing. Oh, god, who am I kidding? For the first time that afternoon I looked into his eyes.. "And when you told me about your tatoo. Even when you checked me out..naked." I heard some laughs and snickers from all ar ound the office. "Well, I didnt..see any thing." I looked at his midesection. "Yeah, you did. But, I didnt realize ANY of this until I was standing alone...in a barn...WIFELESS. You can imagine my disapointment when it suddenly dawned on me that the woman I love-"Love? Love? He loves me? I looked into his eyes and saw the serious look he had on his face...his face was so full of..LOVE. I've never thought that anyone could love me...I was Margaret Tate.. the person who evryone one at the office was afraid of. Here he was, saying that I was the woman that he loves and I was being naive."was about to be kicked out of the country." I felt the tears coming, but I swallowed to hold back the tears. He walked closer to me. The man I was in love with loved me,too but why wasnt I happy? "So Margaret," He started, but paused,"Marry me. Because I'd Like to date you." I felt my face become flushed. I smiled, but I tried not to show my happiness. The entire office staff had their "Ooohs" and "Aaahs" but all I could focus on was Andrew. I realized that I couldnt marry him. How would I look to the board? How could I do this being.. afraid? I found myself shaking my head. "Trust me. You really dont want to be with me." I fought back even more tears. "Yes I do." I shook my head. "See, the thing is, there is a reason why I have been alone all this time. I'm comfrotable that way. So, I think it would be a lot easier if we forgot eveyhting that happend, and I just left." Andrew walked towards me and nodded. "Your'e right. That would be easier. I shook my head, and fought back tears. I shrugged. "I'm scared." I laughed and smiled at Andrew. Andrew dropped his jacket and kissed me. I was still scared, but I never thought love would feel this great. When we finally separated, I didnt know what to say so I said,"Are you supposed to get down on your knee or something?" Andrew smiled. "I'm gonna take that as a yes." "Okay." I office continued in their "oohs" and "aahhs" but that didnt matter to me anymore. Nothing did. All that mattered was Andrew and me. That made me happy.

FIN


End file.
